Beyblade Metal Ghost
by tHeFaNfIcTiOnTyPeR7MILLION
Summary: Taking place before the events of Metal Fusion a blonde haired, green eyed blader named Jakku Mackson discovers the world of Beyblade. He has to face many tough opponents to face of with the strongest of all.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **A Star that fell from the sky**

 **For the record I do not own the Beybkade franchise in anyway. This is simply for your entertainment.**

Long ago a star fell from the sky. This star contained great power. So much power it could control the entire planet. However the star had two sides. A dark and evil side and a side of light and hope. This story is well known but there are parts some people don't know. From the star formed the legendary Bit-Beasts. Dragoon, Draciel, Driger and Dranzer. These came from the light side of the star. But from the other was another variation of Dragoon. It was evil and desired power. It was known as L-Drago. Soon the early Beyblades were formed and L-Drago soon fell into the hands of evil. L-Drago was sealed inside a Beyblade which was used for evil. Soon Dragoon and L-Drago's evil master went into battle. Dragoon won the battle but lost its energy and was sealed inside a sword for thousands of years. However L-Drago was split in two. The Dark Dragon of Lightning which went on to become Lightning L-Drago 100HF and The Dark Dragon of Steel.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A new path**

 **For the record I don't own the Beyblade franchise. This is just for your entertainment.**

Jakku Mackson was just starting the second grade at his school Rando Public School. It was a shame coming back to school after the holidays. After all, what beats the holidays? Accept one thing happened that holidays that changed Jakku's life. His Grandfather had passed away. It was so sad. Jakku idolised him. He looked up to him and he would always pick him up by the gates after school. But Jakku made the decision to not think about him. He needed to focus and get in the zone and prepare for the coming year of learning. Jakku walked through the front gates of the school and saw some of his friends everywhere. Some were reading, some were playing and some were just heaving their heavy bags around.

The bell soon rang and after some boring lessons about...something Jakku went outside onto the playground for recess. This was where the fun began. No work, just play. He went over to a tall tree where last year he would meet his friends usually. By none of them where going there. Instead he saw all of his friends running to the undercover area. Some of them where holding big bags with something square inside of them. Some of them were holding some sort of handle thingy with a jagged cord sticking out of it and something that looked like a small handheld gaming console on the end. Jakku went up to his friend Makkusu Hamedo. He had short, blonde hair and somewhat pale skin and freckles. He was wearing the same school uniform as Jakku. It was a light green polo shirt colour with black shorts and a black jacket. People often told Jakku he looked like Makkusu. Come to think of it they had similar names as well. "Where is everyone going?" Asked Jakku. "You don't know where they're going?" Asked Makkusu.

"No."

"Trust me you wanna see this!"

With that Makkusu ran off to the under cover area with Jakku following close behind.

Once they reached the undercover area Jakku heard the words "3, 2, 1. Let it Rip!" Being yelled. He then heard two heavy objects land on something hard and plasticky. He then heard the clashing and clanging of metal. He turned the corner and saw many kids gathered around some sort of plastic bowl. He was then given a fright as he saw sparks fly out of the bowl. Jakku was intrigued by this and ran over to the bowl. Two spinning tops were hitting each other in the bowl. They moved at high speeds gracefully and then suddenly would fly into the middle and clash. They weren't normal spinning tops though. They were made of metal and had a hexagonal thing holding what appeared to be five different parts of the top together. They then flew into the middle and started grinding against each other sending sparks flying. Makkusu came up to Jakku. "Welcome to Beyblade Jakku."

"What's Beyblade?" Asked Jakku.

"Beyblade is a spinning top battle game. You have a top made of five pieces: The Face Bolt, The Energy Ring, The fusion Wheel, The Spin Track and the Performance Tip. Basically you launch them in the stadium until one of them stops spinning or one of them flies out the stadium. The one still spinning wins!" Said Makkusu.

Jakku then heard a familiar voice. "Finish him off Cyber Wolf!". One of the Beyblades flew towards the other and it flew out of the stadium in spectacular fashion.

Jakku looked to see who owned the Cyber Wolf Beyblade. They Beyblade then jumped into the air and landed into the hands of Jakku's friend Pīto. He had Olive skin and dark hair and wore the same uniform as Jakku and Makkusu. However he didn't wear the jacket and he had a rip on the left leg of the shorts. He turned around. "Hi guys," said Pīto. "Hey Pīto," replied Jakku. "I see you like Beyblade as well."

"Yeah, I'm aiming for the top with my Cyber Wolf T125ES."

Pīto held out his hand with his Beyblade in it. It had a black energy ring with a red face bolt. The face bolt appeared to depict a wolf. It's fusion wheel had 3 blades on it. It was quite amazing.

"Do you Beyblade Makkusu?" Asked Jakku. "Yeah this is my Rock Byxis Df145DS," he replied. Makkusu's Beyblade was equally amazing. It's energy ring was a turquoise colour and the Face Bolt was a transparent red colour and the fusion wheel was almost completely round. Jakku looked at Pīto. His Cyber Wolf Beyblade was still in his hand. It was almost as if Wolf was speaking to Jakku. "Come. Use me in battle," it said to him. "Pīto?" Asked Jakku.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a go?"

"At what?"

"Beyblading, with your Cyber Wolf."

Pīto hesitated for a bit then replied. "Yes."

"Ok Jakku, remember...don't lose because I got 50 Beypoints that last battle and I don't wanna lose them again!" Said Pīto nervously. "What are Beypoints?" Replied Jakku. Makkusu was about to explain it but the kids surrounding the bey stadium were already counting down. "3, 2, 1. Let it rip!"

Jakku launched his Beyblade into the stadium and Cyber Wolf and the other Beyblade started to dance around each other. Jakku waited for something to happen. Suddenly the opponent started delivering a destructive series of barrage attacks. Jakku watched in surprise as Wolf was being tossed around like a leaf in a cyclone. Finally the series of barrage attacks ended and Wolf landed in the centre of the stadium. Wolf had lost half its rotation speed and was wobbling by now and the other Beyblade circled around Wolf like and Eagle hunting for its pray. "What are you doing? Fight back!" Yelled Pīto.

"But how?"

"Connect with it! Take control."

Jakku had no time to reply as the other Beyblade zoomed towards the vulnerable Cyber Wolf at terrifying speeds. If Jakku didn't counter this move this battle was over. Time then seemed to slow down. It was like the universe was giving time for Jakku to think. Jakku focused very hard. He was thinking about the Beyblade. Focusing only on Cyber Wolf. His eyes were closed and then he felt it. Even though Cyber Wolf didn't belong to him he still made a connection with Wolf. How was he doing this? How could he take control of a tiny little insignificant spinning top? However he sensed amazing power inside this spinning top. He connected with it. He opened his eyes and was back in the game. "Go now!" He yelled. Wolf flew towards the other Beyblade and the two were grinding against each other. Sparks flew everywhere as the two metal warriors clashed. Wolf started pushing the the Beyblade back and it bounced into the air. A read aura appeared around Wolf and it sped up the stadium bounced into the air and went upside down and knocked the other Beyblade out of the stadium and it flew into a nearby brick wall and crashed into. It now seemed as the Beyblade was part of the wall.

The owner of the other Beyblade looked on in astonishment and ran after his Beyblade. Cyber Wolf flew back into Jakku's hand and he turned to Pīto. "Thanks dude! That was a blast," said Jakku. "How did you do that?" Yelled Makkusu. "That was amazing!" Yelled Pīto. "I dunno. Though one things for certain. I gotta get me one of those Beyblades!" Replied Jakku.

Later Jakku was walking home from school. He decided he would pay a visit to the shops to see if he could find a Beyblade. He was excited to buy one. He would rock up to school tomorrow with a brand new Beyblade and wipe the floor with everyone. However on the way to the shops he passed the cemetery where his Grandfather was buried. Maybe he should pay a visit to him. Tell him about his exciting first day of year 2. So he went into the cemetery and sat down by his Grandpa's resting place and began to talk to him. He told him all about his first day and how he had discovered Beyblade. Suddenly the grave began to glow a bright green colour. Jakku backed away from the grave. He was so scared that he couldn't move and he wanted to cry. But he couldn't. He was a big boy now. The green light shine so bright all Jakku could see was green. Then a ghost like creature flew into the air over Jakku. It was the same colour as the light. Suddenly the ghost like creature just turned into a streak of light as it flew through the air. Then it headed towards the ground. The light the disappeared and Jakku saw the streak of light becoming a part of what appeared to be a light green flame. It burned away softly on the ground. It was quite beautiful and Jakku had never seen anything like it apart from the red aura around Cyber Wolf that day during that battle. Jakku looked closely at the flame. There was something movie inside the flame. Could it be? A Beyblade? It was. The flame disappeared and Jakku saw the Beyblade that had been spinning inside of it. Before he could examine it closer it jumped into the air and into Jakku's hand.

Jakku looked at the Beyblade. It had an almost perfectly round Fusion Wheel and a bright green Energy Ring. It had a red Face Bolt with an orange sticker on it. It depicted the ghost like create on it and in big bold letters under the ghost it said LIBRA. Jakku didn't know what to think. It appeared as if his wish had been granted.

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of metal ghost. Tell me what you think in the comments and give me ideas for OCs. Thanks again. Next time on Beyblade Metal Ghost we will have Chapter 2 The mini tournament!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Mini Tournament**

 **For the record I don't own the Beyblade franchise. I do this purely for your entertainment.**

Recess time had come at Rando Public School. Jakku had his new Beyblade in his pocket and **Yesterday** at the shop he had bought a string launcher, a launcher grip and a beypointer. Jakku went outside his classroom to his bag. He fished out his launcher just as Pīto came over to him. "Hey Jakku, wanna borrow Wolf again today?" He asked.

"Nah I got my own Beyblade."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"How'd ya get it?"

"I...found it..."

"You found it?"

"Yeah..."

"Where?"

"Um...at the shops.."

"Right...Let me see it."

Jakku took out the Beyblade from his pocket and handed it to Pīto. "Huh..An Earth Libra C145WD. It's not like anything I've ever seen before. Well I'll see what it can do at the Mini Tournament," said Pīto. "Mini Tournament?" Asked Jakku. "Yeah. Some kid's saying that he'll give 1000 Beypoints to the winner. It's at the undercover area. Makkusu is participating in it too. Give you a chance to test that Bey. See you there," replied Pīto. Pīto ran off and Jakku was going to join him. He told Pīto that he bought Libra from the store because he wasn't going to tell one of his best friends that it came out of his Grandpa's grave.

Jakku went to the undercover area and there were various BeyStadiums around the area. Jakku waited around for awhile and eventually someone stood up on the seats that you could eat your lunch on. Jakku recognised the kid. It's was Arufī. He was one of the popular kids in Jakku's year. He was reasonably tall and was wearing the same uniform as Jakku. He had dark hair and freckles on his face and had blue eyes. It wasn't really a surprise that Arufī would hold a tournament like this and boast a prize such as this one. "Hi everyone! Today, I Arufī Taylor, will be hosting a tournament with 1000 Beypoints as the prize," he said. "Now there should be a stadium for everyone. Now don't worry because this tournament will be somewhat organised," Arufī laughed to himself expecting everyone but no one did. "Fine whatever! Just go battle and don't cheat. If you loose your out!" He said. With that everyone ran to the stadiums. Jakku pulled out his launcher and attached Earth Libra to it. He reached a stadium where a kid was waiting. Jakku had done some research on BeyStadiums last night and this one looked like a Dojo Stadium. "Let it rip!" Yelled Jakku and the other bladder. The two Beys landed in the stadium and the other Bey accelerated towards Libra at frightening speeds and slammed into Libra. Jakku covered his eyes and opened them after the impact expecting to find Libra in 15 pieces. But he opened his eyes to see that the other Beyblade was upside down in the middle of the stadium and Libra hadn't even budged. Jakku had won the match with his new Bey and it flew back into his hands. Jakku had heaps more battles. However none of his opponents stacked up to his Libra. Jakku was fighting a battle against some Beyblade with descent stamina so it was able to take Libra's attacks for a long time. Jakku was getting bored with this battle and looked around for something more interesting.

Jakku got what he was looking for. He saw Pīto battling Makusu. He new about Pīto's Cyber Wolf because he had used it yesterday but he knew nothing about Rock Byxis. He saw sparks flying out of the stadium and then a turquoise light emit from the stadium. Pīto stumbled backwards and something flew out of the stadium and it nearly hit Jakku. The object hit a nearby wall and made a hole. It was clearly Cyber Wolf in the hole. Jakku gasped in surprise. What sort of attack knocks a Bey that far?

Rock Byxis flew into Makusu's hand just as Jakku's opponent stopped spinning. Makusu was obviously going to make it very far in this tournament. Clearly, so was Libra. If they both made it to the final battle it was going to be a close one. Jakku battled even more opponents but they were all so weak. Jakku was hoping there were stronger opponents to battle. Jakku was moving to another stadium when he saw an older kid watching from behind a pillar. He looked like he'd be more of a challenge. "Hey! D'ya wanna battle?" Asked Jakku. But then the kid just walked away and seemed to disppear. Jakku was disappointed that he didn't get to battle the mystery kid. But he felt like he would see him again. Someday.

It was time for the final battle. Makusu and Jakku had made it to the final battle with ease and Jakku was expecting a good fight. Arufī was standing next to the stadium. Jakku recognised it as A Mobile Stadium. It was small and easy to move around. It was square in shape with a circle dish inside of it. "Ok guys get ready because we're gonna start counting down!" Yelled Arufī. Makusu pulled out his launcher grip with his Beypointer attached to it. He slid the rip cord into the turquoise launcher attached to the grip. Jakku pulled out his launcher grip with his green string launcher attached to it. They both attached their Beys to their launchers just as the crowd started counting down"3, 2, 1. Let it Rip!"

The two beys landed in the stadium and immediately clashed and both were sent flying. "Go Libra!" Yelled Jakku. Libra flew towards Byxis but Byxis met the attack head on and both Beys were sent flying again. "You are playing well," said Makusu. "So I will make your defeat quick and painless."

"When did you start speaking like a fortune teller?"

"Look around Jakku."

Jakku suddenly released he was in a place that looked like the ruins at Pompeii. There were stands tone ruins everywhere and the sky was grey and swirling around. There were thing that looked like pillars around them. Jakku looked at his feat and Libra was spinning on the hard rock."This is my domain Jakku. Time is not an illusion. It is what determines when things happen. And as we speak. Time is eating away at your spin strength," said Makusu. Jakku looked down at Libra. There was a sort of smoke wafting off Libra and Libra was wobbling. "Huh?!" Exclaimed Jakku. "Go Libra!" He yelled but Libra only moved forward very slowly. "Now it my turn! Byxis!" Yelled Makusu. Byxis flew towards Libra at terrifying pace. It hit Libra and sent Libra flying. Libra crashed into one of the pillars and the pillar came crumbling to the ground. The sandstone bricks the pillar was made of landed in a line. Libra ran along the line of rocks. The smoke stuff still wafting off Libra. "Special Move! Time Erosion!" Yelled Makusu. "What did you say?!" Yelled Jakku. Suddenly the brick that Libra was running along crumbling and Libra fell into the rubble. Libra was wobbling now and had lost a lot of its power. "Libra!" Yelled Jakku. "Cleary you have not discovered the full potential of your Bey. Now I will finish this. Special Move! Time Erosion!" Yelled Makusu and Byxis flew towards Libra at terrific speeds. Jakku thought for a bit. He realised he couldn't win against Byxis unless he unlocked Libra's power. Jakku closed his eyes and focused. He thought about Libra. The ghost like creature that went inside Libra. Then Jakku saw something. It was the ghost creature. It floated towards him. However in the ghost he saw his Grandfather. He smiled at Jakku and then it disappeared. Jakku realised something then. He had just unlocked all of Earth Libra's power.

Jakku opened his eyes. Libra was still spinning. "You know what Makusu?" Jakku said. "What?" Asked Makusu. "I don't really like your mystical side. So I'm gonna end this. Libra! Show me you power!" Yelled Jakku. Suddenly Libra's face bolt glowed and a beacon of light shot into the air. The ghost appeared in the sky and turned into a big ball of energy. "Now Libra attack!" Yelled Jakku. Libra sped towards Byxis as a streak of green light and there was a great clash of metal and all Jakku could see was white and then he found himself back in the playground. The stadium was still there and Libra and Byxis were still spinning. "You survived my Special Move!" Yelled Makusu. "What can I say? I'm a natural," replied Jakku.

"I see now. Well Jakku Mackson, Give it your all! The real battle starts now!"

"You got it!"

Libra and Byxis clashed head on and both Beys were sent flying and into the wall of the stadium. Libra recovered quickly but Byxis was vulnerable. "Go!" Yelled Jakku. Libra started delivering a powerful series of barrage attacks and Byxis was wobbling around uncontrollably. One attack sent Byxis wobbling around on top of the wall of the stadium. It was stuck in one of the groves carved on top of the wall. "Looks like it's over," said Jakku. "You put up a good fight."

"I'm not done in yet!"

"What do you mean?"

"I still have another Special Move!"

Jakku gasped in surprise. Another special move? The first one was already so deadly. What could this be? "Special Move! End of time needle!" Yelled Makusu. Suddenly Byxis flew towards Libra as a turquoise streak of light. It rammed into Libra like a knife piercing someone's skin. Libra was sent flying into the air. "Looks like this battle is finally finished," said Makusu. He closed his eyes and turned around. "I'm not done yet!" Said a voice behind him.

"What?"

"It's time to show you my new special Move!"

"Special Move! Ramming spirit shield!" Yelled Jakku. Suddenly a green flame appeared around Libra and they Beyblade sped down back into the stadium and struck Byxis on the face bolt. Sparks flew everywhere and the force of the attack made both bladers fall to the ground. Smoke wafted through the air and as it cleared everyone gathered around the tiny stadium to see the result of the battle. The kids could see Libra was spinning but was wobbling around and Byxis...had stopped spinning! Jakku had won! "Congratulations Jakku. You really are a good blader," said Makusu quietly. "You too. That was the best battle I've had today!" Replied Jakku. The two bladers smiled at each other and shook hands. However Jakku didn't realise the mysterious boy was watching Jakku from a distance. He new he would battle Jakku. Soon.

 **Thanks for reading this. Tell me what you think in the coments and also post Ideas for OCs in the coments. Next up in Chapter 3 it's Warrior in the morning!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Warrior in the morning**

 **For the record I do not own the Beyblade series. This is just for your entertainment. By the way I need ideas for this story so please, I'd love to hear your suggestions. Also please wright a reveiw in the coments and maybe give me an idea for an OC. Thank you.**

Jakku walked into school still thinking about the day yesterday. He had won in an exciting battle with Makusu and gained an extra 1000 Beypoints. Things were going well for him in the world of Beyblade. Accept for the fact that no one Jakku knew of in his year was good enough to face him. Most of the people he faced yesterday were out of the game by the first attack. Also he wanted to find the mystery kid so badly.

Then Jakku heard the clashing on metal. Must be a bey battle. He ran towards the sound which lead him to the undercover area. Some year 6 kids were gathered around a Mobile Stadium. Jakku walked over to the stadium sand saw two Beys battling. One of the Beyblades were sent flying and one still remained in the dish. The Bey flew back to it's owner. This kid was tall with tanned skin and dark blue hair. Jakku looked into his eyes and they were steel blue. "Right who's up next?" Asked this kid. "I'll battle you," said Jakku.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jakku."

"I'm not gonna waste my time on some second grader!"

"Well I'm not some second grader!"

"Let's see your Bey then!"

Jakku pulled out his Earth Libra and showed it to this kid. "Looks kinda cool...Fine I'll battle you," He said. "I'm Chāruzu by the way. And this is my Bey Inferno Ifrit W105CS." Jakku though for a second. Chāruzu seemed sort of familiar. Then he realised that Chāruzu was the kid who had been watching him at the tournament. Did he remember Jakku. Was this why he was letting him battle. Well that didn't matter anyway. What Jakku had to do now was win!

So. Jakku and Chāruzu had their launchers hanging over the stadium. "3, 2, 1. Let it rip!" The two Beyblades landed in the stadium. Ifrit immediately started attacking Libra with powerful attacks. Judging by it's attack style it was obviously and attack type. Jakku just decided to take the attacks so Ifrit would eventually run out of stamina. After all, Libra had iron defences so these attacks should mean nothing. But eventually the attacks started wearing Libra's stamina down. And Ifrit was still doing well. "So your strategy is to just take these attacks until Ifrit runs out of stamina? Well that's not going to work because Inferno Ifrit is no ordinary attack type. You see it's Coat Sharp performance tip also gives it stamina as well as attack power," said Chāruzu. knowing this Jakku decided to attack now. "Libra, go now!" Yelled Jaku. Libra began to counter Ifrit's attacks. The two beys started grinding against each other sending sparks flying out of the stadium. However one of the clashes sent both Beys flying backwards and giving both Bladers time to regroup. "Burn! Inferno Ifrit!" Yelled Chāruzu. Suddenly Ifrit burst into flames and raced towards Libra. Jakku decided to counter attack and Libra raced towards the burning Inferno Ifrit. The two Beys clashed and Libra was sent flying to the other side of the stadium. Libra landed and began to wobble it would take awhile for Libra to regain its balance. "libra! Regain your balance!" Yelled Jakku. "Not gonna happen. Go Ifrit!" Yelled Chāruzu. Ifrit started giving Libra constant uppercut attacks under the fusion wheel not allowing Libra to regain its balance. Jakku needed to think. Even though Ifrit had descent stamina for an attack type, it still was an attack type and it should wear out eventually right? So all Libra had to do was out last this and counter attack with his special move.

"Ok Ifrit! Scorch Him!" Yelled Chāruzu. Libra was now taking serious damage from the uppercuts. Jakku was beginning to loose his cool. He was going to unleash his special move! But was it to soon. But if he didn't do anything Libra would be burn't to a crisp! "Counter attack Libra!" Yelled Jakku. Libra's spin strength built up and managed to push Ifrit away and had time to regain its balance. Libra had lost a lot of it's spin strength and wasn't gonna be able to keep the up much longer. "Go Libra!" Yelled Jakku. Libra flew towards Inferno Ifrit with great pace. "That's not going to work Jakku," said Chāruzu. "What are you blabbering on about?" Asked Jakku with a grumpy tone. "I'm saying a desperation attack is not going to work against one of the strongest attack type Beyblades ever built!" Yelled Chāruzu. "Scorch him Ifrit!" Ifrit flew towards Libra to counter Jakku's attack. The two Beys clashed and Libra was sent flying. Libra landed in the middle of the dish and Ifrit just attacked Libra from all directions. It was like someone was constantly slapping Libra in the face. "Keep burning Ifrit!" Yelled Chāruzu. Now Ifrit was on fire and hitting Libra from all directions. What was Jakku supposed to do? How was he supposed to fight a battle against one of the best attack types ever built on his third day of Beyblade. "Just give up you can't win this battle!" Yelled Chāruzu. "It's good your trying but when you can't win just give up!"

"I'm not gonna give up! I'm not gonna give up ever! I don't care if Ifrit is the best attack type in the world. I will never give up a bey battle. As long as Libra is still spinning I will not give up!" Yelled Jakku. He was clearly loosing his cool. If he didn't calm down he would loose. Suddenly a piece of metal flew out of the stadium. It was covered in scorch marks and was clearly a piece of Libra's fusion wheel. Jakku realised it was now or never and he made the call. "Special Move! Ramming spirit shield!"

Libra then turned into it's green flame and tried to counter attack Ifrit. Libra flew towards Ifrit and made contact. Ifrit was sent flying back, into the wall of the stadium and into the air. The battle seemed as if it were over. Jakku felt relief. If Jakku hadn't made the call to use his special move he could have lost. "Hey! I'm not done yet! Ifrit is still spinning and I can still win!" Yelled Chāruzu.

"What?"

"Special Move! Inferno sword strike!"

Suddenly a big warrior kind of creature came out of Chāruzu's Beyblade. It had a big flaming sword and the warrior struck it's sword down on top of Libra.

The force of the attack sent Jakku flying. He landed about ten metres away from the dish and the hard rocky ground scraped his arms and legs. His jacket and shorts were torn and a big flaming fire ball came flying towards him. The fire ball landed on the ground and disappeared and out of it rolled and scorched, scratched and destroyed Earth Libra.

"Libra! Nooooo!" Cried Jakku. He picked up Libra. Some pieces of Libra's fusion wheel fell to the ground and turned to ashes. "That's what happens when you underestimate someone in Beyblade," said Chāruzu. "Clearly you don't know the first thing about Beyblade. Someone like you, Jakku isn't even worthy of that Beyblade!"

"How dare you!"

"An amateur isn't ready for a Bey like that!"

"What do you mean!?"

"You not ready! Not yet anyway. When you have discovered Libra's true power we will battle again!"

Chāruzu walked off. The bell rang for the start of school. Jakku realised something. He had underestimated Ifrit's abilities and that mistake had cost Jakku his Beyblade.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I need OC's by the way so please give me ideas for some. For example, who's gonna fix Libra? I need a Beyblade mechanic character so please give me ideas. Also is there any other characters for the Beyblade series you'd like to see in this story. Give me your ideas and until next time, see ya later.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The Boss Bros**

 **For the record I don't own the Beyblade franchise but I do own the OC's in this story. Remember this is an OC story so I need more of them. Anyway enjoy chapter 4!**

Jakku sat down next to the toilets at Lunchtime. No one had the guts to go there because the were frankly disgusting. That was a good thing right now because he wanted to be alone. He was still getting over his Beyblade getting destroyed. He remembered Chāruzu's Inferno Ifrit striking it's overwhelmingly big sword down on Libra and completely destroyed it. Maybe he was right, maybe Jakku wasn't worthy of Libra. Then he saw Pīto running over to him holding his shorts. He looked like he was busting for the toilet. "Hey Jakku," said Pīto with strain in his voice. "Listen I was wondering if we could battle today. Cause like, I haven't battled your Libra yet."

"Sorry Pīto I can't battle you today."

"Oh why?! And please make it quick I'm busting."

Jakku reached into his pocket and took out his destroyed Libra. "Oh, right. Tell me how it happened. Actually don't tell me!" Said Pīto as he hobbled away into the bathroom. Jakku let out a sad sigh. It was a lonely sounding sigh. A sigh that made him sound like he wanted to cry. Jakku remembered back to his last two battles. The one against Makkusu and the one against Chāruzu. He remembered Makusu saying "Cleary you have not discovered the full potential of your Bey." And Chāruzu saying "An amateur isn't ready for a Bey like that." Maybe they were right. Maybe Libra shouldn't have belonged to him. Jakku just sat quietly for a long time before someone came over to him.

Jakku startled as he saw a face looking down on him. He tried to wiggle backwards away from the person but he was sitting right up against a wall. He recognised this person. It was Tyler Saien. He was the second grade nerd and Jakku didn't know much about him. He had blonde hair that covered his eyes and a pair of big round glasses sat on his forehead and he wore his green and black uniform perfectly with all his buttons done up and his shirt tucked into his shorts. "Oh, it's just you," said Jakku. "You gave me a fright Tyler!"

"Sorry Jakku. I just..."

"Yeah whatever, you don't have to explain the whole thing."

"No I just wanted to say I'm the Chief's brother and he taught me everything I know about Beyblades. I can repair yours if you want"

"Who's the Chief?"

"The Chief is my brother Kenny Saien and he is a legend when it comes to Beyblade."

"Who's Kenny Saien?"

"You have a lot to learn Jakku."

Suddenly Tyler snatched Libra from Jakku's hands. "Hey give that back!" Yelled Jakku. "Trust me I can repair it for you! By the way who were you fighting when this happened?" Asked Tyler.

"I was fighting Chāruzu now please just give it back!"

"Chāruzu! That's a bad move Jakku. Anyway meet me after school," Said Tyler and he walked off with Jakku's Libra.

Jakku stood up and looked on as Tyler walked off. Who was the Chief and how was he supposed to fix Libra? "Hey Jakku!" Said a voice behind him. It wasn't a nice sounding voice. It was the voice of a mean kid. Jakku recognised the voice. It was the voice of a fourth grader. Fourth graders had bullied Jakku all last year. They had stolen his money and beaten him up most of the time. They were a gang of older boys and their leader was Mason Aiangēto and he was a huge boy with a scar that ran across his left eyelid from his forehead to his chin. He had a menacing fat face with a wide evil grin running the entire length of it. Jakku turned to face the voice and sure enough it was Mason. "Hi Mason...how you been. Haven't seen ya since school went out last year," croaked Jakku nervously. "Listen up Jakku!" Said Mason in his overwhelmingly loud voice. "I'm into Beyblade now so you better be as well if you want your lunch money for the rest of the year cause I'm gonna battle you soon and if you loose...it's two beatings a day and lunch money for the entire year. Got that!?" He yelled. Jakku nodded quickly as he felt his palms sweating and his heart thumping against his chest. "Good! Meet me at the park in two days. Then we'll have a little session with my Death Gargoyle H145B!" Said Mason as he walked off with the rest of his bullying friends. Jakku felt like bashing his head against a wall. What was he thinking. There was no way in Hades that he could beat Mason. Firstly there was no way he would play fair and also Libra was in no condition to fight. Even if Kenny was as good as Tyler said he was there was no chance he could fix Libra in two days!

That afternoon Jakku waited by the school gates for Tyler to arrive. Finally Tyler finally came out of the gates. It felt like forever because every second count until Jakku's battle with Mason. He needed Libra fixed and ready to go for his battle. Otherwise he would end the year in bad shape at the best. "Hi Tyler! So what do we do now?" Asked Jakku. "Oh, my Mum is picking me up from here with my brother Kenny," replied Tyler. Oh no! That meant more waiting for Libra to be fixed. This was total agony! Finally a Minivan pulled up and the sliding door on the side opened. Jakku and Tyler stepped inside. Jakku assumed it was Tyler's Mum at the wheel. "Hi Tyler!" She said. "Who's this your bringing home?" She asked. "Oh this is my new friend Jakku and he's a customer!" Replied Tyler.

"Oh how wonderful! Jakku don't worry our noodles are just as good as Tyler says."

"No Mum he's getting his Beyblade fixed!"

"Oh, you and your Beyblades huh! Kenny you used to play and fix Beyblades didn't you!" She said as she turned to a sixteen year old in the front seat next to her. He had dark hair that covered his hair like Tyler's and also glasses on his head like Tyler's. "Yeah I did," he said. "Don't worry Jakku your Beyblade is in safe hands. They used to call me the Chief because I knew so much about Beyblades."

Jakku thought for a moment. Was this guy supposed to be well known because it seems like he is. If that's so he could be in for a really awkward situation.

Eventually they reached a noodle shop wedged between two buildings. Tyler and Kenny showed Jakku up to their room. The room had two identical beds in it and the covers said "CPU" on them. There was a desk with a computer on it and picture frames hanging on the wall. One of them had a picture of what appeared to be a younger version of Kenny standing next to a fourteen year old boy with a red jacket and a baseball cap. "Who's that in the picture?" Asked Jakku. "That," replied Kenny. "Is me and Tyson Granger." Tyson Granger! He was legendary! He was the one Blader in history to claim three world titles and had an awsome Beyblade called Dragoon Metal Storm. He checked his facts on the internet. "Were you a fan?" Asked Jakku. "I wasn't just a fan Jakku! I was his mechanic and built his Dragoon Metal Storm" replied Kenny. Then Jakku remembered. Tyson had a mechanic who was one of his friends with him all the time and he was known as the Chief. "Oh your that Chief?!" Yelled Jakku. "I'm so honoured to meet you!"

Jakku had actually met the Chief and he was now fixing his Beyblade. There was also a Q performance tip in one of the frames. "Why is there a Q performance tip on the wall?" Asked Jakku. "Because I invented it," replied Kenny. Did Kenny actually write the Beyblade history books with his own hand because that's what it seemed like.

Jakku stayed the night at Tyler and Kenny's house as his Libra was being fixed. Jakku also discovered there was some sort of weird voice inside Kenny's computer called Dizzi. Jakku, Tyler and Kenny all had dinner together in the Noodle House and Jakku watched from his sleeping bag as Kenny and Tyler worked on Libra. Once Kenny and Tyler were done Mason Aiangēto was in for it. That was Jakku's last though as he drifted off to sleep.

 **So that's chapter 4. I hoped you enjoyed it. By the way I need more OCs in this story. If you have any ideas for an OC write about there appearance, age and Beyblade in the comments and your OC might come up in this fanfiction. Anyway until next time. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **The wrath of Gargoyle**

 **For the record I don't own the Beyblade franchise but I do own my OCs. Of which I need more of. If you have any ideas for an OC tell me in the comments. Tell me what he/she looks like, what Beyblade they use and what there personality is like. So tell me your ideas and enjoy this chapter.**

Jakku woke up and wondered where he was. Then he remembered. He was at Tyler's house and it was Saturday. Tomorrow Jakku would have his battle with Mason. He could only hope that Tyler and Kenny had finished the repairs. Kenny and Tyler lay in their beds sleeping soundly. Jakku stood up and walked to the table. There was Libra looking as good as new and Jakku let out a sigh of relief. At least he had a Beyblade to battle Mason with. Eventually Kenny and Tyler woke up and they all had breakfast together. Jakku knew he was in a Noodle House but noodles for breakfast seemed very strange to him. "So can I use Libra yet?" Asked Jakku. "Yes," said Tyler. "After breakfast we can do some performance tests to make sure Libra's all good!"

Tyler and Kenny led Jakku downstairs where there was a massive bey stadium. He hadn't seen one this big in his entire life. Mind you, he had only been Beyblading for four days now. Jakku and Tyler stood round the stadium and Tyler pulled out a Beyblade and launcher from his pocket. Then he got into launch position. "Ok Jakku, you're gonna battle me to test Libra against my Ray Hopper 100Q," said Tyler. "Ok then. 3," replied Jakku.

"2."

"1."

"Let it rip!"

Hopper started jumping around the stadium widely and Libra chased after it. When Hopper landed on the ground for a brief second Libra pounced and hit Hopper into the air. Hopper landed on the other side of the stadium and Libra chased after it. However Libra started slowing down. "What's wrong Libra?" Asked Jakku. "Jakku!" Cried Kenny.

"Yeah?"

"Libra is a Defence type Beyblade so it's not ideal for you to attack like that!"

Jakku tried to process this information. He thought you won by attacking your opponent. If he didn't attack what was he supposed to do? Wait a Defence type Beyblade must mean it's good at defence. Jakku realised what he had to do. Jakku stopped chasing hopper and moved to the centre of the stadium. Hopper jumped into the air and attacked Libra and the started grinding against each other. Suddenly Hopper was sent flying! Wow! Looks like Libra was good at defence. Then Jakku had another idea. Hopper attacked Libra agin but Libra met the attack and sent Hopper flying again. Once Jakku had mastered his defensive techniques he won the battle against Tyler. Kenny then needed to check Libra for any damage from the battle with Tyler. They were walking up the stairs when Jakku started talking to Tyler. "Hey Tyler,"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to look up a Beyblade called Death Gargoyle for me."

"Sure."

"K thanks."

"No problem"

Kenny then checked Libra for any damage. While Tyler was looking up Death Gargoyle Jakku had nothing really to do. "Hey Kenny," said Jakku nervously. "Where is Tyson?" Asked Jakku. Kenny just sighed and stopped work on Libra then turned to face Jakku. "A few years ago," he began. "I was with Tyson at the Granger Dojo when we received a call from the head of the BBA at the time saying there was some guy causing trouble at local Bey stadiums. The new era of Beyblade had just begun and we didn't want anything ruining it. So Tyson, being cocky as usual went and tracked this guy down. When we eventually found him and Tyson challenged him to a battle. But he said that he was The Dragon Emperor and said he would be no match for him. This only made Tyson wanna battle him more so that's what they did. However this guy..." Kenny paused. It was if all these memories were flying back to him at once. Like he had been transported back there. "This guy has powers that even exceeded Tyson's Dragoon. He didn't say much about his Beyblade. He said it was only known as the Dark Dragon of Steel. Unfortunately he defeated Tyson. But he didn't just win. He completely crushed him. Tyson wasn't the same and then one day...he just disappeared," he said. Jakku decided not to ask Kenny anymore questions. It seemed that this was a very dark subject for him.

Soon enough Tyler returned and filled Jakku in on the data he had found on his laptop. "Ok, Death Gargoyle is a Defence type with a fusion wheel that can change from attack to defence mode during battle. And with it's H145 spin track it has extreme power. This Beyblade belongs to a guy named Mason. Hey isn't he the school bully?" he asked. "Yeah, and I'm gonna battle him tomorrow and I want you to be there Tyler!" Replied Jakku.

"Really?"

"Yeah you're really helpful and I'll need someone like you around."

"No one has ever said that before!"

It was early in the morning. The sun was only a gold line across the horizon. Jakku stood in the park next to Tyler. It was cold so every time Jakku breathed it looked like smoke came out of his mouth. Jakku was wearing a black duffle coat with a red scarf round his neck. He also wore gloves to keep the cold out. Unfortunately Tyler had dressed in some jeans and a t shirt so he stood there shivering. A bey stadium sat in the middle of the grass. It was rather big. It was a Competition Stadium. It was hexagonal in shape with a big round bowl in the middle. Mason and his gang of fourth graders stepped out behind some trees. "Well, well, well looks like tiny decided to show with his friend nerd face!" Said Mason in his mean, menacing voice. Jakku didn't say anything as he walked over to the stadium and got into launch position. "Quit fooling around Mason! Let's just get this over with!" Replied Jakku.

"Ok but to make it more interesting your gonna battle all of us!"

Jakku saw Tyler cover his face. Jakku assumed that's where his eyes were since he couldn't see them. All the other fourth graders readied their launchers around the stadium. "3, 2, 1. Let it rip!"

Libra landed in the middle of the stadium and all the fourth graders circled around him. However a purple and silver Beyblade ran around the outside of all of them. That must be Gargoyle. Suddenly two Beyblade launched an attack on Libra. They started grinding against Libra then split up for some reason. Libra had lost its balance and tried to regain it when.."Gargoyle! Attack Mode, Terror Strike!" Yelled Mason. Suddenly Gargoyle glowed purple and flew towards Libra. The attack made contact and sent Libra flying. Libra landed inside the stadium but not after making crater in it. Libra was stuck in the crater. Then one of the fourth graders hit him out and Libra was sent flying. It tumbled around the stadium before regaining his balance. Jakku decided to chase after the strongest opponent which, was Mason to get him out of the way but just before he could hit him one of the fourth graders hit him away. Jakku realised that the only way to beat Mason was to get everyone else out.

"Special Move! Ramming Spirit Shield!" Yelled Jakku. Libra glowed green and started hitting every fourth graders Beyblade out of the stadium. It was as if it were raining Beyblades as all the Beyblades fell to the grass and stopped spinning. "I got you now Mason!" Yelled Jakku. "Go Libra!"

"Gargoyle! Defence Mode!"

Gargoyle's fusion wheel turned back to defence mode but when Libra made contact with its special move Gargoyle was no match for Libra. "Gargoyle!" Yelled Mason as Gargoyle flew into the air. Libra flew around the stadium and clipped the side to get air born so he could finish Mason off with one final strike of his special move. "Go Libra! Finish him!" Yelled Jakku. "No" replied Mason quietly. Before Jakku could even reply Gargoyle glowed purple and when Libra made contact he was rejected and sent to the ground. Libra made another massive crater and this time in the middle of the dish. "Gargoyle! Dark Move!" Yelled Mason insanely. "What!?" Yelled Jakku. A Dark Move. What could that mean? Suddenly the entire area around Jakku and Mason was covered in terrifying darkness. "Mason!" Yelled Jakku. "Stop this! Why are you doing this?" What had been from the start a match against some bullies had turned into some dark nightmare. What was this? Who or what was Mason? "Jakku! Now you will feel the wrath of my Death Gargoyle!"

 **So that's that chapter out the way. As I said before send in your OCs and I will also give you full credit for you OC. I hope to see some of your OCs in this story too.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Gargoyle's Dark Move**

 **I do not own the Beyblade franchise but I do own my OCs. I will be accepting four OCs from you guys with a relatively detailed description of them including their appearance, Beyblade and clothing ect. Anyway enjoy.**

Jakku was locked in a Bey battle with Mason Aiangēto to save himself from a beating for the rest of the year. Libra had gone from a managed wreck to a fully functioning Beyblade sure to beat Mason's Death Gargoyle. However Mason had gone crazy and was now about to launch something called a Dark Move. Was that like a Special Move? If so Libra might not survive because it was losing stamina fast. "Mason why are you doing this?!" Asked Jakku. "It's because of him!" Yelled Mason in a strange demented voice that was merely a shadow of his normal voice.

"Who are you talking about?"

"He took my Dad...away from me!"

"Who though?"

"My Dad left...to join an organisation...to help...the Dragon Emperor."

The Dragon Emperor again? Who was this guy? And what made him so important? "Mason who is the Dragon Emperor?" Asked Jakku desperately. "I don't know!" Yelled Mason. "My Dad said...he would be back one day...but he didn't come back!"

"What is the organisation called?"

"I don't know nor do I care!" Yelled Mason as Gargoyle began to spark and started shooting beams of dark energy everywhere. "That is why I can't loose this! That is why! I will not loose until I find the Dragon Emperor and crush him with my Beyblade Dearth Gargoyle!" He screamed. "Dark Move! King of Death!" That was it! Mason had launched the move and there was no turning back!

Beams of Dark energy shot everywhere some narrowly missing Jakku's Libra. Suddenly a huge Gargoyle appeared and roared loudly. This sent shock waves everywhere sending Jakku off his feet. "Mason! Stop it!" Yelled Jakku. One of the beams of Dark energy hit Libra sending it flying. Then it was hit again and sent flying again. Jakku didn't know what to do.

Mason had completely lost it. He would risk his own life to win this battle. And that was the difference between Jakku and him. Jakku didn't have the power or strength of someone who would put everything on the line to win. He saw his Libra getting knocked about just as Chāruzu had knocked Libra around with his Inferno Ifrit. That was it! Jakku thought of Chāruzu. Jakku was on a mission. Chāruzu had said to him that when he was ready they would battle again. Jakku would not loose this battle with that thought in mind. "Mason!" Yelled Jakku.

"What is it?"

"You have a desire to win like nothing I have ever seen before!"

"I don't have time for speeches Jakku!"

"That was the difference between you and I a moment ago! With your spirit on the line you are the strongest Blader in the world. But I am fighting a battle just like you are. From here on I promise I will never loose until I battle Chāruzu! Once he's out of the way The Dragon Emperor is next! Now Mason! See the power...of my Blader's Spirit!" Yelled Jakku. A green aurora appeared around Jakku as he roared. The ghost creature came of of Jakku's Beyblade and flew towards the Gargoyle. "Go! Libra! Show me your power!" Yelled Jakku. The ghost flew into Gargoyle. The Gargoyle let out a huge roar. Jakku's Beyblade jumped into the air and started pushing past the dark energy. Lighting shot everywhere. "Break through Libra!" Yelled Jakku. Sparks and shock waves were sent everywhere pushing Jakku and Mason back. Jakku's scarf became loose and two side of the scarf started blowing around behind Jakku. Mason's defence was starting to break and Libra finally made contact with Death Gargoyle's fusion wheel. "Special Move! Ramming Spirit Shield!" Yelled Jakku. Libra glowed green and the next few moments were a combination of sparks, pieces of metal and lighting. Suddenly Libra was sent flying into the air. "Libra no!" Yelled Jakku. "Yes!" Cried Mason triumphantly. Libra was no where to be seen.

Jakku and Mason stood in the Dark void around the stadium. Libra had seemed to disappear into the void somewhere. "I'm not done yet," said Jakku quietly. "What do you mean Jakku? This battle is over!" Replied Mason loudly. "Libra is still spinning therefore I can still win!" Exclaimed Jakku. "Special Move! Ramming Spirit Shield Ultimate!" Suddenly a green streak of light came flying down from above heading straight for Death Gargoyle. "Dark Move! King of Death!" Exclaimed Mason. Dark energy flew up to answer Libra's attack. The two beams of energy collided and light shot everywhere.

Jakku opened his eyes. He was back in the park. The grass was scorched and the sky seemed darker and cloudier than it was before. Jakku had made a special move on the spot which hopefully did some sort of damage to Mason's Beyblade. The stadium was almost completely destroyed but both Beyblades were still spinning. However the had pretty much nothing left. Both Beyblades wobbled around like dogs on anaesthetics. Jakku and Mason were both panting. The fourth graders and Tyler just stood there looking at them completely blankly. Jakku didn't think about what happened before he just thought about what would happen from here. Before he could think Mason yelled. "Go Gargoyle!" It wasn't in the demented voice anymore. It was just his normal Mason bully voice. Judging by Gargoyle's movements it seemed as if Mason was going to use an attack based strategy from here on. So Jakku decided to adopt the defensive strategy Kenny had dreamed up. This was now a battle of strategy and it was gonna be a fight to the finish!

When Gargoyle attacked Libra met the attack just before it made contact. Sparks flew as the Beyblades were grinding against each other. Gargoyle tried to attack again and again but nothing seemed to work. Libra hadn't budged. In Jakku's eyes if he kept this up the battle was his for sure. Mason was sweating all over. He was weak and was running out of tricks to play on Libra. However Libra had nothing in the tank either and probably couldn't keep defending from Gargoyle any longer. "Please Gargoyle give him everything you have left," wheezed Mason. "Keep going Libra," panted Jakku. Gargoyle went in for the attack again. Libra had nothing left to give. It seemed like it was the end for Jakku. What seemed like an easy stamina battle for Libra seemed like it had been flipped upside down. Gargoyle made contact. Jakku closed his eyes and heard a sickening crunch. He thought it was Libra but when he opened his eyes. He saw Gargoyle wobbling around and a purple piece of plastic was lying at the bottom of the stadium. "Tyler, what is that?" Asked Jakku. Tyler immediately jumped onto his computer and started typing. "A piece of Gargoyle's spin track has Brocken off!" Exclaimed Tyler. "If this battle goes on any longer Gargoyle will break!"

"Go Libra," puffed Jakku. Libra practically hobbled over Gargoyle and brushed it before bouncing away slowly. The sound was so tiny it was like a mouse opening a tiny tin can. The strength of the attack was as weak as a feather touching a brick wall. But the attack did push Gargoyle back but very slowly until it reached the first crater Jakku made. It slowly fell into the crater and broke through the stadium and fell to the grass below. Gargoyle was now nothing more than and mangled wreck.

A few second later Libra finally stopped spinning as Jakku slumped to to the ground from exhaustion. Mason did the same as the rest of the fourth graders ran to Mason. "Mason!" They cried. Tyler ran over to Jakku as well. "Jakku!" He cried. "I'm ok Tyler," wheezed Jakku. "You'll pay for this!" Yelled one of the fourth graders. "Yeah your totally gettin it," said another. Eventually Tyler lifted Jakku back to his feet. Luckily Libra had only sustained minor damage. Pieces of the fusion wheel had been grinder off leaving silvery patches. The energy ring was also a bit smashed as well but it was nothing a half hour of work on it couldn't fix.

The rain started to fall. It tapped on top of roofs and then ran down into the gutters. Every one looked like a wet rat in the rain. All their clothes were covered in mud and their hair drooped down on their faces. The fourth graders helped Mason up and helped him walk around. At this rate they would all have a cold if they didn't get inside soon. Mason was being carried away by the fourth graders. Jakku just watched as the fourth graders walked off. Tyler tugged at Jakku's duffle coat. "Come on Jakku if we don't get inside soon we'll have a cold and if we even sneeze my Mum will make us take medicine," nagged Tyler. Jakku slowly broke away from Tyler and walked slowly over to the fourth graders. After all, not taking medicine wasn't his top priority. He needed to see Mason "Jakku where are you going?" Asked Tyler. Jakku didn't answer.

He walked over to the fourth graders. "Mason wait!" Said Jakku. "What?" Replied Mason in a mean grumpy voice. "I can help you," replied Jakku. "I don't need your help Jakku," said Mason. Then he and his group walked off and disappeared into the fog and the rain.

Later that day Jakku and Tyler went back to Tyler's house. Unfortunately Jakku sneezed therefore Tyler's Mum made them take medicine. Jakku was really tired after his battle with Mason so he lay in Tyler's room while he tinkered away at Libra. Jakku just lay and thought. Despite the horrid bitter taste in his mouth Jakku was thinking. He was thinking about Mason. About how he was connected with this Dragon Emperor guy. Had the loss of Mason's father led him to bullying. Whoever the Dragon Emperor was, once Chāruzu was out of the way the Dragon Emperor was next!

 **So that's it for this chapter. As I said before I will be accepting Four OCs. Remember send in a relatively detailed description of your character and I hope to see them soon!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Wish upon a star**

 **I do not own the Beyblade franchise but I do own my OCs. Speaking of which can you guys send me some ideas for them. I need more characters! Anyway so I also need a front cover for my story. I was thinking I could have a small 'competition' to see which one of you could make the best front cover. The best one will be used for the story. Just send it to me! Anyway, enjoy!**

It was recess at Rando school. It was freezing cold outside from yesterday and Jakku stood underneath the undercover area next to Tyler. Pīto was battling some other kid and quite frankly destroying him. Pīto was gonna win for sure. "So...cccc cold," spluttered Jakku. "Well," said Tyler. "You wouldn't be freezing right now if you had just worn longer trousers."

"You only live once Tyler and I'm not spending my life putting on trousers."

"It takes the same time as shorts!"

"Whatever!"

Jakku watched the battle. Somehow the other kid was still holding onto the battle even though he was getting pounded. "Come on Pīto. Finish it!" Yelled Jakku. "You got it!" Replied Pīto. And with one final attack he sent the other Beyblade flying out of the stadium. "And that will be twenty points for me, thanks very much!" Exclaimed Pīto triumphantly. "Hey isn't that Taiyō over there?" Asked Tyler. Taiyō had been good friends with Jakku last year. He was an enthusiastic young boy with tanned skin dark brown hair with a blonde line cutting through the middle and golden eyes. He looked really sad for some reason. That was strange. He never looked sad. "Yeah, he looks sorta sad though," replied Jakku. Jakku walked over to Taiyō who was sitting in a dark gloomy corner of the undercover area. "Taiyō, what's wrong?" Asked Jakku.

"Nothing really. It's just...I don't have a Beyblade and no one is letting me use their's."

"Hey why don't you use mine?"

Jakku held out his hand with his gleaming Earth Libra in it. "No...its just...I dunno," stuttered Taiyō. Though Taiyō didn't say anything Jakku knew what he was trying to say. Jakku couldn't think of using anyone else's Beyblade now. Taiyō needed his own.

Because Taiyō didn't have his own Beyblade he was being left out. It would totally suck to come to school all the time and get left out every recess and lunch break. "Why don't you buy one then?" Asked Jakku. Taiyō held out his hand and he only had a ¥1 coin. That was no where near enough to buy a Beyblade. Jakku suddenly felt sad for Taiyō. If Jakku hadn't joined the world of Beyblade, socially he would have been left in the dust. The same might happen to Taiyō and at this moment Jakku needed to be a good friend. "Listen Makusu, Pīto, Tyler and I are going to this farm we rented out on the weekend. Do ya wanna come?" Asked Jakku.

"Really?"

"Yeah it'd be fun!"

"Sure thing!"

Later that week on Friday afternoon everyone went down to the farm. On Saturday everyone explored the whole day and in the late afternoon everyone was just about to jump onto their electronic devices when Jakku's Dad told them to go outside and hit a snake with a stick or something. So that's what they did. They went outside and looked for a snake. They searched for hours until the sun started to set. "Aaaaarrgh, where's the stupid snake?!" Moaned Pīto. "Are there even snakes in Japan?" Asked Taiyō.

"Yes there are, there are forty-seven species of snakes in Japan," replied Tyler

"We've been looking for hours! How about we just call it quits and go home," suggested Makusu. "Uhh guys it's getting dark now I think we should go back to the house," said Jakku. "Wait which way is back?" Asked Pīto.

No one knew the answer. It was almost getting to dark to see. "Why are we even looking for a snake" asked Taiyō. "I can't even remember," replied Jakku. "It's because we were going on our game consoles and computers," said Makusu. "Wait I'll just go on my computer and use the maps function to get us back!" Exclaimed Tyler triumphantly. "There's no WIFI genius," slurred Jakku. "Aaaahhh what are we gonna do? How will we get back? What happens when one of the forty-seven different types of snakes come for us?!" Yelled Tyler in distress. "Thanks for reminding us about the snakes!" Replied Makusu. "It's okay guys if a snake comes we'll just sacrifice Tyler," said Jakku.

"What why me?!"

"Because if you die no one at school will realise."

"Aaaaargh Jakku this is your fault we're out here!" Yelled Pīto. "Why?" Asked Jakku.

"Cause you invited us down here!"

Everyone continued to argue for a long time until they could barely see each other anymore. "K guys lets just sit down and chill out!" Suggested Taiyō. So that's what they did. "That's weird," said Jakku. "What's weird?" Asked Pīto.

"The ground's slimy."

"Jakku that's not the ground your touching!" Yelled Tyler. Jakku looked to his left and saw...a snake! It was staring him in the face with its ball bearing like eyes and it hissed softly. Jakku screamed and so did everyone else. Before they new it everyone was running down a hill when someone tripped and a sort of bolder effect started and everyone rolled down the hill. At the bottom they all dispersed in different directions. They groaned and as they started to pull themselves together the looked at each other angrily. "Guys look!" Exclaimed Taiyō. He pointed to the sky and it was dotted with beautiful vivid stars. It was amazing. It was if everyone stopped arguing and forgot about everything that had happened in the past few minutes and just sat there and gasped.

Everyone lay on the ground and pointed out constellations. "Look there's Pegasus!" Exclaimed Pīto. "Yeah and Draco too," said Makusu. Tyler shuffled over to Jakku. "Hey look! There's Libra," said Tyler. "So it is," replied Jakku. He pulled out Libra from his pocket. "It's the same as your Beyblade," said Tyler. "Yeah," said Jakku softly. "My Grandfather was born in Libra."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What date?"

"September 24th."

"Cool."

"Unfortunately he died recently."

"Oh."

Suddenly everyone was just quiet. The just lay under the stars and watched. "Southern Cross is bright tonight," said Pīto. "Sure is," replied Taiyō. "Wait a sec why is when of the stars falling from the Southern Cross."

"Oh gosh! It's a meteor and it's heading for us! Everyone run!" Yelled Tyler. Everyone got up and started sprinting but Jakku looked behind him to see that Taiyō had tripped over. "Taiyō no!" Yelled Jakku but it was to late. The meteor struck the ground and Jakku and his friends were sent flying and white light shone everywhere. Jakku hit the ground with a thud and got up immediately. Despite being disoriented, he wobbled around until he reached the crash sight expecting to see his friend's body flatted in the ground. Instead he saw Taiyō standing up. There was an orange aurora surrounding his body and he was holding his hand up in the air as if he was trying to block the meteor. But he had something in his hand. It was something black but strangely shiny. Taiyō looked at his hand in the air looking astonished that he was still alive.

"Taiyō?" Mumbled Jakku. Taiyō just stood there and gasped. Then the orange aura disappeared. Taiyō held his hand to his face and saw what he was holding. Everyone ran over to Jakku and gasped as the saw Taiyō was still alive. "My wish...it finally came true," said Taiyō. "What is it?" Asked Jakku. "My new friend!" Exclaimed Taiyō as he held out his hand with...a Beyblade in it? "Taiyō!" Gasped Jakku. The Beyblade had a black fusion wheel with a rose gold energy ring. The face bolt was also rose gold and depicted a sun but with a star shape behind it. "Awsome," gasped Jakku. "Well someone's gonna have to battle it and I guess I'm up first!" Exclaimed Jakku as he held out his launcher. "Alright then," replied Taiyō. He pulled out something from his pocket. It was an orange Light Launcher with a blue Ripcord. "I've been saving this for a long time," said Taiyō. "Wait Jakku what are you doing? You nearly got hit by a meteor and now you wanna Bey battle? I mean...there's everything to consider like the nasty tumble you just had..." Panicked Tyler. But Jakku nor Taiyō was listening as Tyler rambled on about all the things that could go wrong. They were just getting ready to battle.

"3."

"Aaaaaahhh!" Yelled Tyler.

"2."

"1."

"Let it rip!"

The two Beyblade landed on the gravel road that was next to them. This road ran through the countryside. Funny that the kids hadn't thought to take it back to the house. They just focused on the battle. "Go now!" Yelled Taiyō and Jakku. "Tyler! Tell us about that Bey!" Exclaimed Makusu. Tyler opened his computer and started typing.

"Ok," began Tyler. "What I'm getting here is Vulcan Sunstar 145W²D. It's a defence type like Libra but it has the ability to be super aggressive too." Just then Libra and Sunstar collided at huge speeds that there was an explosion. Jakku was sent flying into a near by tree along with Libra. There was dust circling around the place where they landed. Suddenly Libra and Jakku flew out of the dust quickly and started running quickly towards Taiyō and Sunstar. "Go Libra attack!" Yelled Jakku. "Go Vulcan Sunstar!" Yelled Taiyō. The two Beys started grinding against each other sending sparks flying. Libra and Sunstar continued to battle. 'How is he continuing like this? He just picked up a Bey for the first time and he's owning me. I need to finish this!' Though Jakku. "Libra attack!" Yelled Jakku. "Sunstar!" Replied Taiyō. The battle was fierce. Every time the Beys hit there was an explosion. "Vulcan Sunstar's power is off the charts! I've never seen this much power in a Bey before!" Exclaimed Tyler. "Ok Taiyō. You've put up a good fight but I have to end this!" Yelled Jakku. "Special Move! Ramming Spirit Shield Ultimate!" Libra turned into an amazing streak of green light hurtling towards Vulcan Sunstar. "Ok Sunstar I need your power," said Taiyō. "What," asked Jakku. "Special Move! Suns of the Cosmos!" Yelled Taiyō. The Southern Cross constellation shone brightly and much like a tractor beam projected light between each other and the projected it onto Sunstar. The aurora appeared again around Taiyō and he yelled at the top of his lungs. The two Beys then sped towards each other.

The Beys collided and white light went everywhere. It was blinding and when it finally disappeared the Beys were no where to be seen. Suddenly they fell from the sky and bounced on the ground. Both Beys had stopped spinning and Taiyō and Jakku just looked at each and smiled. The battle had been a tie. They stood there and looked at each other under the stars. Taiyō had finally discovered the bladers spirit.

 **Anyway that's all we have for today. Stay posted for the next chapter of Beyblade Metal Ghost. Up next is Return of The Golden Dragon!**


End file.
